


My Fanfiction of Star Wars: Episode VIII (not the real one but my fanfiction of it, wating till 2017 is toturing me...)

by anthonytheboy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anger, Cooperation, Courage, Emotions, Empathy, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief, Help, Imagination, Kindness, Love, Mourning, Romance, Sadness, Team, Teamwork, disgust, emotion, feeling, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/pseuds/anthonytheboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE NOTE: There are SPOILERS for Episode VII: The Force Awakens.  Please read at your own risk!  </p><p>This is my version of Episode VIII.  It is not the real Episode VIII, and it is from my imagination.  I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction, but it is my first fanfiction, so this may be really bad.  I sincerely apologize if it is awful.  I was inspired to do this by MarvelSpacePrincess because her writing fanfiction of Episode 8 was great.  It is in the link http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/12832354?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_47905835 .</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Scrolling Words, and The Jedi Code

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: There are SPOILERS for Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Please read at your own risk! 
> 
> This is my version of Episode VIII. It is not the real Episode VIII, and it is from my imagination. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction, but it is my first fanfiction, so this may be really bad. I sincerely apologize if it is awful. I was inspired to do this by MarvelSpacePrincess because her writing fanfiction of Episode 8 was great. It is in the link http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/12832354?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_47905835 .

Star Wars  
Episode VIII  
It has been two months since Rey has found Luke Skywalker. Rey pleaded Luke Skywalker to help the Resistance find a way to stop the First Order. Luke Skywalker eventually gave in to help and has told Rey that he would train Rey because he thinks that that is the best choice for now.  
General Leia Organa and Poe Dameron have still been waiting for Finn to wake up from his long, sixty-one day coma. They hope Finn will be able to wake up, healthy again, but they are starting to wonder if he is ever going to wake up.  
The First Order has almost finished Kylo Ren's training, and they have been training the stormtroopers harder than ever. The First Order has also been looking for Captain Phasma ever since the Starkiller Base’s end. Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux, and Kylo Ren have been forming more plans every day. They are planning to……...

Rey ran as fast as she could. Rey was running for her life, from one of her darkest fears. Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was holding his red lightsaber in the forest, chasing after her. Rey had trouble seeing because it was such a crepuscular night. Kylo Ren evilly laughed and said, “Oh Rey. You can’t run from me forever.”  
Rey screamed as she kept running away from him, but she realized she couldn’t run anymore. There was a 1,500 foot drop.  
Kylo Ren lifted up a body. It was Finn.  
Rey yelled, “Finn!”  
Kylo Ren looked at Rey and started force-choking Finn. Rey started screaming and pleaded Kylo Ren to stop. Stormtroopers surrounded Rey and grabbed her arms.  
“Take me away! Don’t hurt Finn! Don’t bring him into this!” Rey yelled.  
“Oh no. He brought himself in. FN-2187 is a traitor!” Kylo Ren shouted.  
Rey couldn’t stop thinking.  
“I saw your mother. Your father. They were throwing your pictures in fire,” Kylo Ren said as he stopped force-choking Finn.  
That statement hit Rey in the gut, but Rey knew better than to cry in front of Kylo Ren.  
Kylo Ren continued, “Your family. They don’t love you anymore. Why would they leave you on Jakku all these years and never come back? Would they have done that to their favorite child? Of course not. Think about it, Rey. Think about it. You must have done something terrible.”  
Rey couldn’t take it anymore, and she started tearing up.  
“You’re a disappointment. You’re nothing,” Kylo Ren said.  
“Leave her alone!” Finn screamed.  
Rey looked up at Finn, and Kylo Ren went over to Finn. “Oh yeah. I forgot all about the traitor.”  
Kylo Ren asked Rey, “Rey? You lost your family. Now, you’re losing him…”  
Kylo Ren sliced Finn in half with his lightsaber as Rey screamed.  
The stormtroopers and Kylo Ren laughed, and they kicked Rey off into the 1,500 foot drop chasm. Rey’s head filled with the name, “Finn” everywhere, and she couldn’t stop hearing it. Then, “family” and “disappointment” joined. She heard the three words everywhere non-stop in her head, and she knew she was going crazy.  
“FINN!!!!” Rey shouted.

Rey woke up from her bed, screaming Finn’s name. She realized it was only morning. Rey felt frightened. She had been having this dream every day since she left Finn, and the more days passed, the dreams got worse. Luke Skywalker woke up also, and he rubbed his eyes.  
“Rey?” Luke Skywalker asked. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes,” Rey answered.  
“Are you sure? Is about the boy again?” Luke Skywalker asked. “Your boyfriend and you must be really bonded if you have a dream of him every single day.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Rey said as her face became red. “He’s just my friend.”  
Rey knew, though, at the same time, she knew she was being dishonest. She missed Finn. Finn was the first person she ever met that cared for her.  
Luke Skywalker said, “Rey. I know you love Finn. I know you do, and I understand that situations like this happen. But you have to be careful. It could hurt you. You see, the jedi code, says that Jedi can not be attracted to anyone else. Your strong crush on Finn could cause the next war.”  
“Master Luke,” Rey said. “But what if someone could love someone yet not start a war?”  
“Rey! I have to tell you so much times. My father, he became Darth Vader because he loved a woman. I know it’s hard to stop loving someone, but we can’t afford another war,” Luke Skywalker said.  
Rey just stared at Luke Skywalker, in shock. “You can’t decide who I am friends with! I can be friends with Finn!”  
“Rey, I am sorry, but you don’t have dreams of someone dying, if they are your friend. Can I watch the dream?” Luke Skywalker asked.  
Luke Skywalker used the force to watch Rey’s dream. “Hmm. Interesting. I have never seen anything like it. Was he part of the First Order before?”  
“Yes,” Rey answered. “He was.”  
“Well, he certainly does have sense and good in him if he was able to switch on his first battle,” Luke Skywalker commented.  
Rey nodded in agreement, but she couldn’t face Luke Skywalker.  
“Look Rey. I am only trying to protect you. But I don’t think you should see Finn again. Seeing him will cause more tension to rise. I’m sorry, Rey,” Luke Skywalker.  
Rey looked down at her feet because she didn’t want this to happen to her. “Alright….”  
Luke Skywalker said, “Are you ready to start more training after breakfast?”  
Rey nodded.  
As Luke Skywalker cooked breakfast, Rey knew she wasn’t going to listen to what Luke Skywalker said. She was going to find Finn at all costs. She needed to know where he was. Her heart beated faster every time she saw Finn. Her smile grew wider. Her eyes grew bigger. She wanted Finn. She wanted to see him. She couldn’t stop thinking about what to say to Finn when she would see her again.  
Rey looked out the window at the sky. She swore to the stars that she would come home.  
Rey whispered to herself and Finn, “Finn. I swear by the stars in the sky, I will come. I love you more than I thought I did. I can’t stop thinking about you. Maybe I’m scared of you because maybe you mean more to me than anyone else. Finn, please wait for me to come home. I know we went through a lot, and I know we are in a galaxy with chaos around us, I know I can’t fix this mess, but I promise Finn, you won’t be there to fix it all alone.”


	2. Finn Wakes Up

Poe Dameron, BB-8, R2-D2, and C-3PO all stranded around the medical table.   
C-3PO said, “Oh dear. Finn hasn’t woken up in sixty-one days!”  
Poe Dameron looked at C-3PO. “3PO, I know that he hasn’t woken up in a while, but I’m not giving up on him. He’s my best friend. I can’t just leave him here. I’m not going to lose hope.”  
“Poe?” a voice asked. It was Finn.  
“Finn!” Poe exclaimed as they hugged each other.   
BB-8 beeped over and over again in joy. Then, the three droids left the medical room.  
“You’re alright! The General and I have been worried for so long! It’s good to see you alive, bud,” Poe said.  
“Thanks bud,” Finn said while smiling. Finn looked around and continued, “Hey, is Rey here?”   
“Rey?” Poe asked. “She’s long gone. She went to Luke Skywalker’s location. R2-D2 and BB-8 finished the map which enabled Rey the ability to go to Luke Skywalker.”  
“Oh,” Finn said.  
“You know, Finn. You’ve been brave. Rey told me about it. She told me you almost died fighting Kylo Ren while she was knocked out,” Poe said. “You must really like her.”  
“Poe, I’m not a hero. I’ve been out for sixty-one days. Right?” Finn asked.  
Poe made eye contact with Finn, dead on. “Finn, there could be many things I could call you, but I can’t say something negative. Seriously, you gave up the First Order, right on your first battle! It takes courage to do that. You saved Rey’s life and mine.”  
Finn felt appreciated, and he knew Poe was right. “Thank you, Poe.”  
Poe smiled and gave him a glass of water. “Here. You must be thirsty.”  
“Yeah, I am. Thanks,” Finn declared as Finn gulped down the water as fast as he could.  
C-3PO came back in the room and said, “Finn. Poe. We are preparing breakfast for you both. Would you like to come?”  
“Of course, 3PO. Thank you!” Poe said.  
Poe and Finn talked more about what had happened while Finn was gone.  
“The Resistance is training more pilots and soldiers than ever! We had a funeral for Han Solo a few days ago,” Poe explained. “It was a really sad funeral.”  
“I can’t imagine. I wouldn’t be able to go seconds without crying in that funeral,” Finn said. “When Kylo Ren did it, my stomach felt twisted.”  
There was a few seconds of silence until Finn asked, “Is the First Order up to no good again?”  
“Yeah, of course,” Poe said. “They haven’t attacked anyone yet, but I don’t think they are doing anything nice right now. I heard rumors that they are going to build another Starkiller Base, but I highly doubt that they will.”  
“True, that does seem very contrary,” Finn agreed.  
Chewbacca entered the room and saw Finn. He roared in delight and went up to hug Finn.   
Finn said, “Hello Chewbacca.”  
Chewbacca roared again in delight and left the room.  
Finn asked, “Poe, do you know how Rey is doing?”  
Poe answered, “Don’t know much, but I talked to her. We became friends. She likes you, Finn. She couldn’t stop talking about you, period.”  
“Wait, she did?” Finn asked.  
“In fact, she kept asking me if you woke up, every time she left and saw me again,” Poe explained.   
Finn blushed and beamed. “Whoa. I didn’t know that.”  
Poe chuckled and said, “Finn, Rey cried so much, waiting for you to wake up. She hugged me, wanting to reassure her often, and her last wish to me was that she wanted me to take care of you.”  
“What did you say back?” Finn asked.  
There was silence as Poe said, “I said I would do everything to make that promise come true. She kissed your forehead too.”  
“Wait, really?” Finn asked.  
Finn touched his forehead over and over again and sighed in love.  
“Aww! I knew it! You’re crushing on her, aren’t you, big boy?” Poe asked.  
“I guess I am. I was smitten by her ever since I met her,” Finn admitted.  
Poe chuckled. “I knew it. I knew she probably wasn’t just your, “friend”.”  
“Yeah. You’re right. The problem is… I don’t know how to kiss. I don’t how to talk to her without seeming like I’m dumb,” Finn said.  
“Don’t worry about it bro,” Poe said. “Girls like people that don’t change themselves for somebody else.”  
“I guess you’re right. That’s great advice!” Finn exclaimed.  
C-3PO walked in the room. “Poe and Finn. General Leia Organa would like the presence of you both.”  
Finn and Poe stood up and went to see Leia.  
General Leia Organa said, “Hello Poe. Hello Finn. Good to see you alive, gentlemen.”  
“Good morning General,” Poe also said.  
“Alright. The First Order has captured Lando, my friend,” Leia said.  
“Alright! I’m ready!” Finn exclaimed.  
“Whoa,” General Leia said. “Not so fast. I’m sorry to say this, but they have been training so much stormtroopers, you guys can’t go alone. You guys are going to have to go with the army. Finn, I know you just recovered, so if you would like to stay and rest, that is alright too.”  
“It’s fine, General. Thank you for your concern, but I would like to help in anyway that is possible,” Finn said.  
Poe said, “You see what I mean, Finn? You’re always stepping up to the right thing! You don’t have to worry.”  
“Thanks,” Finn replied.  
Leia requested to Poe to go get the army ready, and she asked Finn to stay.  
“Finn,” General Leia said. “My brother, Luke Skywalker, is one of the last Jedi, you know that, right?”  
“Yes, mamm,” Finn said.   
“You see, Rey was supposed to be the next chosen one but because of my brother, I know the Force. The Force tingles when you are in this room with me. Finn, I think there’s something special about you, that none of us know. Plus, you fought Kylo Ren with Luke’s lightsaber without any training. Finn, do you know who your family is?”  
Finn shook his head. “I never met my family. If I did, I don’t remember. I was told they are gone.”  
General Leia felt sorry for Finn. She wished Finn knew his family. He deserved to.   
“Well then,” General Leia said. “Keep the thought, in mind, Finn.”  
“Thank you,” Finn said. “I won’t let the Resistance down in this mission. I will try my best!”  
“Don’t worry,” General Leia Organa said. “I know Poe and you, will try your best. So, go reach out for the skies, and do it because you can do it!”


	3. Rescuing Lando

The army of the Resistance were all on the Millennium Falcon, and Poe drove the Falcon through hyperspace. They reached the planet, Lando, was captured. Endor.   
When the team landed, Poe and Finn, including the army, came out of the falcon.  
Everyone had their weapons ready to fire at any time.   
They saw the building Lando was captured in, and the Resistance fighters had a plan.

Inside the building, Lando was strapped to a chair. Kylo Ren looked at Lando and said, “Lando Calrissian.”  
“Kylo Ren,” Lando said. “We meet again. Kylo, why?”  
“What do you mean?” Kylo Ren asked.  
“Why did you do it? You killed my wife, maybe my son, and now you killed my best friend! Ben…,” Lando said.  
Kylo Ren took out his lightsaber and pointed at Lando’s neck. “Don’t call me…. BEN!!!!!” he yelled.  
“Alright. I’ll call you Kylo Ren. I’m… uh.. I’m sorry for calling you Ben,” Lando said.  
Kylo Ren put away his lightsaber. “I will see you soon but right now, I got to do something else. See you around, Lan...DOUGH!”  
Kylo Ren left the room and closed the door.

Finn and Poe came through the entrance. The stormtroopers saw them and screamed.  
One said, “Intruders!”   
Finn and Poe shot their blasters at the three stormtroopers, and the three stormtroopers fell to the ground. Poe shot the code entering machine, and the door opened to a hallway. They kept running through the rooms until they saw someone inside one. They kicked the door and came in.   
“Hello,” Poe said.  
Lando looked at them. “Please help me!”  
“Don’t worry. We’re here on behalf of General Leia Organa. We are the Resistance,” Finn said.  
“Leia,” Lando commented. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her.”  
“Alright,” Finn said as he freed Lando. “It’s time to get out of here!”  
Lando, Finn, Poe, and the Resistance army attempted to board the Millennium Falcon. The problem was then stormtroopers came over and shot rapid-fire at the falcon. The Resistance fighters screamed and ducked for cover as many were shot.  
Finn closed his eyes, thinking it would be the end, until all of the stormtroopers went flying everywhere.  
Whoa,” Finn said.  
“Dude, was that the Force?” Poe asked.   
“I don’t know,” Finn said.  
“That was awesome!” Poe exclaimed.  
Honestly, Finn had no clue how he did that, but he was happy he was able to. The Resistance fighters went on the Falcon, Poe, and Lando went on too. As soon as Poe and Finn were about to board, a stormtrooper caught Finn’s leg.  
Lando said, “No!”  
The stormtrooper threw Finn in the air as Finn landed on the ground, unconscious.


	4. Rey's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used two precepts that already exist. They are:
> 
> "When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn," said by Harriet Beecher Stowe.
> 
> "You tell your kids that no matter what, you set your goals and you go for them. Whatever it is you achieve, never give up. You want your kids to have that good attitude, the confidence, and the will power to believe in themselves," said by Joel Parkinson.
> 
> Again, thank you guys for all of your support on this fanfiction! Have a good day!

Rey felt a huge pain in the chest, and she started crying while Luke Skywalker was teaching her how to duel.  
“Rey?” Luke Skywalker asked. “Are you okay?”  
“Finn,” Rey answered. “He’s in danger.”  
“This is why you can’t be attracted to someone. It’s too dangerous. It distracts you. I’m sorry, Rey, but Finn has to leave your head,” Luke Skywalker said.  
“No! I have to go help him!” Rey exclaimed.  
“I lost an arm because I thought my friends were in danger. Trust me, Rey, you can’t go. Your attraction for Finn will just develop the more you see him. If you stay here, the thoughts of him will slowly fade,” Luke Skywalker reassured.  
Rey replied, “But master, I don’t want him to fade,” Rey said.  
“Rey! I don’t want you TO DIE!” Luke Skywalker screamed.  
“Why are you always trying to control me and keep me here? I want to see him!” Rey exclaimed.  
“Rey. You won’t understand. You’ll hate me forever,” Luke Skywalker said.  
Rey suddenly wondered what he meant. “Why?”  
Luke Skywalker sighed and said, “Rey…. I am… your father.”  
Rey’s eyes grew big, and she could not speak. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know all these years, her father… was alive.  
Rey just cried. Rey deplored her heart out because she didn’t know what else to do.  
“Master? Dad? Why? Why did you leave me on Jakku?” Rey asked. “I know I’m not that much of a good person… but… why?”  
Luke Skywalker hugged Rey to reassure her and answered, “Rey, you aren't a bad person. If anyone's bad, it's me. I know it hurt you bad. I know it left a lot of scars, and I wish it didn’t have to be that way. But you know… the First Order was loose. I know this is a lot to take in. But I am about to tell you something extreme…. the Jedi School… you destroyed it.”  
“Wait… WHAT?” Rey asked in surprise.  
“Kylo Ren is your cousin. When Supreme Leader Snoke lured Kylo Ren to the Dark Side using flimflams… he persuaded you to help him destroy the school. When Kylo… Ben.. was good, he was your best friend. You guys went to school and played together all of the time,” Luke Skywalker explained.  
Rey asked, “But then?”  
“You teared down the school, and Kylo Ren killed all of the Jedi apprentices. Kylo Ren then ran off, but you stayed. I felt ashamed, Rey. I felt it was all my fault! I really thought so…,” Luke Skywalker continued.  
Luke Skywalker looked up at Rey and answered, “So I did it. I saw good in you. I really did. But the Senate wouldn’t have it. They said you could either go to jail, or you could be banished to Jakku. So, I wiped your memory, and I left you on Jakku. I’m sorry.”  
Then, Luke Skywalker teared up too. Rey watched in shock.  
“I want family again. So, I’m really sorry. I messed up, and I can’t change my omissions. So, will you help me, Rey? Can we be a family again?” Luke Skywalker asked.  
Rey paused for a long moment, trying to take in everything. She found it so difficult to believe she had once helped Kylo Ren do something so evil. Did Kylo Ren know all of this?  
Rey said, “Yes dad. Yes. We can be a family again.”  
Rey and Luke Skywalker hugged each other, and Luke Skywalker said, “You know what? Thinking about it… I think the Jedi Code is wrong. If you think about, the reason how Han, Leia, Lando, and I formed together was because of friendship and love.”  
“Who is Lando?” Rey asked.  
“I will tell you later on,” Luke Skywalker answered. “Maybe the Jedi Code could be right, but I think I’ve been too hard. Go save Finn. Say proper good-byes.”  
Rey smiled. “Thank you, father.”  
“Take my ship,” Luke Skywalker added.  
Rey stood up to leave the house until her father said, “Oh and Rey…”  
Rey turned around, and Luke said, “Just know that no matter what happens, no matter whether the storms or the First Order separates Finn and you, he will always love you. No matter what, you will love him too. Your mind is your weapon. Maybe, the staff, the blaster, and the blue lightsaber are weapons. But they aren’t weapons without the mind. Rey. Be careful out there. Just know that, I am your father. But most of all, when you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn. You tell your future kids that no matter what, you set your goals and you go for them. Whatever it is you achieve, never give up. You want your kids to have that good attitude, the confidence, and the will power to believe in themselves. Rey, may the force be with you.”  
Rey smiled and nodded. “May the force be with you too, father.”  
Rey headed for the ship Luke owned, and she told herself she would never give up. She knew it could take 1,000 wrongs and fails. But she knew as long as she got 1  
Finn… it would all be worth it.


	5. The Power Inside Finn

Finn slowly, woke up, from pain.  
“Are you okay?” a voice asked.  
It was Maz Kanata.  
“Maz?” Finn asked.  
“Finn? Are you alright?” Maz asked.  
“Yes,” Finn answered. “I am alright. Thank you for saving me. Do you know where Poe and Lando are?”  
“They left,” Maz said. “They thought you died, so they left to go back to General Leia.”  
“Oh,” Finn replied.  
Finn looked around to see where he was, he saw trees and grass everywhere around him. He noticed some droids roaming around the place.  
“What is this place?” Finn asked.  
“This is a village, close to a Jedi temple,” Maz replied.  
“A Jedi temple? I have never heard of Jedi temples before,” Finn said.  
“Yeah, most of them, by now, are destroyed,” Maz said. “Finn, I sense something in you. I sense the force.”  
“What do you mean? I’m sorry, but I don’t get it,” Finn asked.  
“You see, I sense that you have the abilities to become a Jedi,” Maz said.  
“Really?” Finn asked.  
“Yes,” Maz answered. “Come with me.”  
Finn and Maz walked through the village until they reached the Jedi temple. Maz opened the door to enter the temple, and Finn saw ten doors. Maz leaded Finn into one of the rooms, and Finn saw a lightsaber.  
“Finn,” Maz said. “Try turning on this lightsaber.”  
Finn followed what Maz instructed and did so.   
Maz said, “Now close your eyes. Breathe in and out and let the Force guide you to feel something. Just close your eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out.”  
Finn listened and close his eyes as he breathed in and out until he felt a strong feeling. Finn felt Rey. Finn felt Rey, leaving Luke Skywalker, he felt her flying in a vehicle.  
“I felt something,” Finn said.  
“I knew you were force-sensitive,” Maz said.  
“Rey, she left Luke Skywalker,” Finn replied.  
“Alright,” Maz said. “Take this lightsaber with you.”  
“Whose lightsaber is this?” Finn asked out of curiosity.   
Maz looked up at Finn and answered, “It was Obi-Wan’s.”


	6. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I have so much academics and other things happening in my life. Sorry! I am working on Chapter 7 currently, and I am working on Chapter 2 of "The Stars of the Sky." Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it is really short..

Rey piloted her ship back to the Resistance Base. R2-D2 was waiting for her when she got off the ship.  
“Hello, R2,” Rey said.  
R2-D2 beeped in joy, and R2-D2 did his best to move as fast as he could to meet BB-8 and C-3PO.   
Rey met Poe, and they greeted each other.  
“Poe? Do you know where Finn is?” Rey asked.  
Poe immediately became silent. Rey noticed Poe’s expression change, and Poe’s eyebrows drooped a little, and Poe just burst into tears.  
Rey patted Poe’s back. “Poe. Are you okay?”  
“I’m sorry Rey. Finn….. he’s dead,” Poe cried.  
Rey’s head felt like exploding. “What? No, it can’t be!”  
Rey felt so much pain and grief all at once. She could feel grief rise through her whole her whole body, infecting her like the plague. “Finn…. he can’t die!”  
Rey joined Poe in his mournful tears as they hugged each other.  
“Rey,” Poe said. “He was a great guy. I’m so sorry. He was the best friend we could ever have.”  
Rey felt like she just failed her whole life. Part of her knew what she had to do next, but the other had no clue.   
“Thanks Poe,” Rey said. “Thank you.”


	7. Finn's Unexpected Encounter and Hope

Finn ran through the land of Endor, looking for anyway he could get to the Resistance Base. Finn couldn’t pilot, so he knew he would have to find a pilot.  
Finn ran longer, until he heard a voice tell him to stop. Finn turned around to find many stormtroopers, surrounding him.  
“Traitor! Drop your weapon!” FN-2000 exclaimed. “You were our friend, FN-2187. Come back, bud.”  
Finn saw his whole group of stormtroopers looking at him. “I’m sorry, but I’m done with the First Order.”  
All of the stormtroopers shot at Finn, and Finn tried his best to block all of the lasers with the blue lightsaber. He ran more, and he tried to find a spot he knew the stormtroopers wouldn’t find him in. He saw a huge log, and he ran in through it. He used a lightsaber to create a hole. He jumped in the hole. The stormtroopers came by, but they did not see Finn.  
“He’s gone,” FN-2000 said. “Keep searching.”  
Finn looked climbed out of the hole and log and kept running until someone yelled his Stormtrooper ID.  
“FN-2187!” a voice yelled.  
Finn turned around to find Captain Phasma.  
“Captain Phasma?” Finn asked.  
“So suprised to see me survive, don’t you? Now, it is your turn to die,” Captain Phasma said. “Die or join the First Order.”  
“I’m never joining you,” Finn said. “What you guys do is wrong. Killing people and taking them down isn’t the right thing. There are good people in this world, Phasma. We need to help them. We have to form together and help those people in need.”  
Captain Phasma just chuckled. “You’re such a fool. You’re about to face your death, FN-2187.”  
“I am sorry, but I am Finn,” Finn said.  
“What?” Captain Phasma asked.  
“Finn,” Finn replied. “That’s my name now.”  
“All right then. Finn, get ready to die,” Captain Phasma said.  
Finn suddenly felt force swell up in his body. He could feel so much sorrow and pain at once. He remembered all of the things that mattered to him in his life. BB-8. Han Solo. General Organa. C-3PO. Maz Kanata. Chewbacca. Poe. Slip. Then… Rey. Rey, came back to him. Finn didn’t want to die. Not yet. He wanted to see Rey before he did. He knew it wasn’t over yet. He wasn’t ready to give up, and the unexpected happened, and Captain Phasma’s mouth came wide-open when Finn did what he did.  
Captain Phasma screamed as she flinged back and got smacked by a tree. She passed out, and Finn knew this was his chance to run. Finn ran and ran until he could not run anymore. He found a place to rest, in the middle of the forest, and he lied down, using the logs as pillows.  
Finn remembered all of the horrible things the First Order had done. He could still remember Slip’s hand touching his helmet back on the battle of Jakku.  
He slept, and he dreamed of Rey and Poe, meeting him. In the dream, Slip was alive. Han Solo was alive. He introduced Slip to Rey and Poe, and they all became friends. They lived normal, jolly lives, and there was no First Order. It was just people, people all being nice to one another.  
When he woke up, he felt disappointed to find himself, sleeping on a log. Finn took out the lightsaber of Obi-Wan that he found in his pocket. He started wondering how Maz finds all of these antique lightsabers that previous Jedi have owned.  
He knew that didn’t matter much, though. He turned on the lightsaber and just stared at it. He wished he didn’t have to be so weird. He wished he was never part of the First Order. He wished he didn’t have to be so afraid all of the time, he wished he didn’t have to always make a mistake, and he wished he could finally do something right. He wished he could almost give up because he was starting to lose hope.  
Suddenly, he felt something in his pocket. He found a piece of his jacket that Poe gave him. Finn wasn’t sure how part of the jacket got there.  
Finn looked up at the sky, and he swore that he would find Rey and Poe. He got sudden hope. He smelled it, and he smelled Poe and Rey.  
Finn said, “No. I can’t give up.”  
He promised the sky that he would see Slip and Han Solo again. He could feel it. he knew he was going to see all of them again. He wasn’t going to stop searching.  
Finn got up, and he started walking. He wasn’t sure where, but Finn knew if he sat there, he would never see any of his friends again.  
Finn said, “Rey. I’m coming home.”


	8. Kylo Ren's Plan

Kylo Ren and General Hux had a meeting with Snoke because Kylo had finished his training.   
“Sir,” General Hux said. “Captain Phasma has not returned with the stormtroopers. We don’t know where they are.”  
Snoke grunted as he peered down towards them. “Go find them. You must find them.”  
“Yes sir,” Kylo Ren said.  
As Kylo Ren and General Hux left the room, the stormtroopers that were sent out came back.  
“Kylo Ren, sir,” FN-2000 said. “We could not find the oil you guys have requested, but we have important news.”  
“What is it?” Kylo Ren asked.  
“FN-2187 is alive, and he is here,” FN-2000 replied.  
Kylo Ren immediately took out his red lightsaber, and he slashed the wall, which made all of the stormtroopers stand a little back. Kylo Ren kept slashing and screaming.  
Once he was finished, Kylo Ren stormed, “I thought I killed him!!!’  
Kylo Ren then force choked FN-2000 for a few seconds before he set FN-2000 back down.  
“What about Captain Phasma?” General Hux asked.  
“We don’t where she is,” FN-2000 answered. “As of what we know, she was planning to battle FN-2187. She told us to come back to base.”  
“I sense that both of them are alive,” Kylo Ren replied, using the force. “Stormtroopers, rest for now. You all have worked hard today. Captain Phasma will find her way back. But I need to finish FN-2187. I knew he was going to be trouble when he looked at me on Jakku. I got to finish this.”  
“What are you going to do, master?” FN-2000 asked.  
Kylo Ren looked up at the ceiling and answered, “I will kill him. This time, it’s going to be for good.”


	9. Finn's Escape

The Resistance has been quieter than ever before. Even General Organa was starting to mope and have a hard time griefing with the death of Han Solo and Finn. All of the Resistance believed Finn was dead, and they were not happy about it.  
Rey and Poe ate their breakfast, in poignancy, as they glanced at each other for a little bit sometimes.  
Rey kept wondering what had gone wrong. She wished she could just run into Finn’s arms, at the moment, but she knew she would never do it again.  
BB-8 beeped besides them.  
“BB-8, don’t worry,” Poe said. “We’re going to be fine.”  
BB-8 beeped again, and Rey responded, “We miss him too, BB-8.”

Finn went around the place until he reached the village that Maz gave him Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. He found an airport that could take him somewhere.   
“Hello,” Finn said. “I need a one-way ticket to the Resistance base, please.”  
The employee looked at Finn, and she said, “I am sorry but only Resistance members are allowed to go on the starship.”  
“Mam, I know this sounds crazy, but I am part of the Resistance,” Finn replied until the woman started laughing.  
“I’m sorry, what’s so funny?” Finn asked.  
“You? You?” the woman asked as she bent down and slapped her knees in laughter.   
Finn couldn’t help but be annoyed by this person already. He didn’t like being mean to people, but he wasn’t sure what to do here. He knew he couldn’t ride the starship without a ticket. If he did, he would be doing something illegal, something he didn’t ever want to do. Finn took the time to look around Endor. He loved how Endor was filled with so much grass and trees. He remembered FN-2009, back at Starkiller Base, once told his team a story about how Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Leia all came to Endor and fought the Empire with the Ewoks. He couldn’t imagine that he was standing where that had all happened.   
Finn looked at the woman, who was still laughing, until he heard someone turn on a lightsaber. Finn turned around to see Kylo Ren, standing across from him.  
“I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!!” Kylo Ren yelled. “Your Resistance days… are over.”  
“Oh, you were serious,” the woman said. “That would be fifty credits.”  
Finn put down fifty credits, looked at Kylo Ren, and said, “Got to run.”  
Finn ran for his life as he headed to his gate for departure. He knew he had five minutes before the starship would take off. He got to the starship, just in time, but before he could get on, Kylo Ren threw his lightsaber at Finn. It missed Finn, and Finn picked it up.   
Kylo Ren realized he did a really dumb move, as Finn ran charging towards him with not one, but two lightsabers.   
Kylo Ren used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber back, and they engaged in battle.  
After fighting for two minutes, Finn thought deep about pushing Kylo Ren back. Suddenly, Kylo Ren was pushed back, and he knocked into a trash can full of potato chip bags.   
“What the? How?” Kylo Ren asked.   
Finn ran to his starship, got in a seat, and the ship flew off of Endor.


	10. Reunion

After five minutes on the ship, Finn landed on the Resistance base.   
Finn could feel everything coming back to him. He could feel Rey and Poe, and he has never been this excited before. It was his first time ever being excited for something, and Finn realized that he liked that.

Rey was walking in the hallway until she noticed a man, leaving a starship. Rey felt like she knew this man’s face, but he was so far away. Rey continued walking on until she heard someone shout her name.   
“Rey! Rey!” a voice shouted.  
Rey stopped herself for a moment, realizing she recognized that voice.   
“Finn?” Rey asked as she turned around.  
There Finn was. Finn, was running towards her, with the largest smile she had seen in her life. Rey couldn’t help it, she smiled wide and laughed, as she ran for Finn. They ran for each other, calling each other’s name. Many Resistance members looked around to see what was going on, and the whole room was cheering.  
“Finn’s back!” a man yelled as people continued cheering.  
Finn and Rey embraced each other and none of them wanted to let go. They were both in tears from the joviality from what they were feeling. None of them ever wanted to stop asking how they were. They didn’t care people were watching, they didn’t care about anything now, except this.   
Rey shouted “You’re alive! You’re alive! You’re alive!”   
General Organa watched from the distance and smiled at the glance of them together, as she remembered Han Solo and her together. She felt a heartache for Han again, but she tried to overcome that. It was weird how Rey and Finn reminded her of Han and Luke. But she was so happy for them.  
Poe came over and hugged Finn, next.  
“You didn’t die! You didn’t die!” Poe exclaimed, in tears himself.  
BB-8, C-3PO, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 all came over to cheer Finn’s return. Finn patted BB-8’s head.  
“Good to see you, BB-8,” Finn said as BB-8 kept beeping from excitement.  
Finn and Rey then stared at each other, and they smiled at each other, as they didn’t want to leave each other’s eyes again.


	11. Finn's Family

It’s been three days, and Rey, Finn, and Poe have been so happy being with each other.   
BB-8, R2-D2, and C-3PO showed laid there beside them as they talked about what they were doing.   
Rey and Poe kept asking Finn to tell them Finn’s story from Endor to here, and Finn was always happy to tell the story again.  
Then, this time, when he told the story, something happened to Finn that never happened to him before.  
When he told them about how Maz gave him Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, things changed. Finn felt a huge toggle in his chest, and Finn started breathing hard as he felt himself not being able to breathe. Poe and Rey screamed his name as BB-8 beeped over and over again. People came over to try to help Finn, until a clouded, dark vision took over him.  
He saw Obi-Wan fighting Darth Vader. He could see their fight exactly in the Death Star. He saw them fight until Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan.  
Finn then saw a green guy, training Luke Skywalker. Finn wasn’t sure who it was, but it was Yoda.  
Suddenly, Finn remembered.  
Finn saw Lando. Lando was screaming his name with tears in his eyes. Finn was three years old, and he was crying also. He called his dad’s name and his mom’s name as stormtroopers took him away.  
Lando was kneeling besides Finn’s mother as Finn screamed. Lando ran after the stormtroopers and kicked one of them. The stormtroopers shot Lando, as Lando fell to the ground.  
Finn remembered himself crying as he pulled away from his parents. The stormtroopers smacked him over and over again, telling him he had to stop crying.  
Finn escaped the vision as he hunched over with hard breaths and sweat rolling down his face. Rey and Poe helped him up, and Finn tried not to, but he started crying.  
“Are you okay?” Rey asked.  
“I am fine. Thank you, Rey and Poe,” Finn responded. “I have something important to do first. Do you guys know where Lando is?”

Rey and Poe took Finn to Lando who was with General Leia Organa.  
“General,” Poe said. “Finn needed to speak to Lando.”  
“Oh, that’s good. Finn, Lando, he was about to call you here,” General Leia Organa said.  
“Lando,” Finn said. “I-”  
Finn looked to find Lando crying and his face was red.   
“Lando?” Finn asked. “Are you alright?”  
“Finn,” Lando replied.  
“Yes?”  
“Finn.”  
“Yeah, it’s me, Finn. Do you need any help, tissues, anything?”  
“No. All I need is you.”  
“Lando…. am I your son?”  
Lando looked up at Finn with his brown eyes as he reached out his hands to tender feel Finn’s face.   
“Yes, Finn. Finn…. I am your father,” Lando said.  
Finn screamed in joy and hugged Lando as General Leia, Rey, and Poe watched the joyful reunion of Finn’s family.  
Finn and Lando kept holding on to each other as Lando said, “Son, we have a lot to talk about.”


	12. A Serious Conversation

R2-D2 and C-3PO talked with one another about what they thought would happen in the future.  
“I have a feeling that somehow Kylo Ren may end up killing as all!” C-3PO exclaimed.  
R2-D2 beeped a little bit in response.  
“That is not funny!” C-3PO said. “It’s a good thing the General is making a plan to stop Kylo Ren, if we keep standing around like this, it could be the end of the world!!!”  
R2-D2 beeped in agreement. BB-8 rolled over and beeped in a greeting. R2-D2 beeped back more words and right after, BB-8 beeped a rant because R2-D2 beeped something offensive.  
“R2! How dare you!” C-3PO said.  
R2-D2 just laughed as BB-8 beeped another rant.

 

Finn learned from his father, Lando, that his mother was taken away with him.  
“Have you seen your mother yet?” Lando asked.  
“No,” Finn answered. “I don’t remember what she looks like. I don’t know where she is.”  
“That’s okay,” Lando responded. “I’m so glad to see you.”  
Finn and Lando sat there silently until Finn asked, “Was my mother a great person?”  
Lando replied, “Oh yes! She was an amazing wife. She was the whole package. Smart, funny, kind, beautiful, and bold. She was more bolder than I was. We were part of the government of Cloud City and then you came. You came out, and we adopted a girl to be part of our family. She became your sister-in-law. I thought I had everything… until everything… was taken away from me.”  
Finn looked into his father’s eyes and noticed all of the stress he went through while his sister-in-law and mother was gone. He realized everything.  
“Don’t worry, dad,” Finn said as he pulled Lando into a hug. “You won’t ever lose him again.”

Rey and Poe stood outside, waiting for Finn to come out. They decided to give him all the time he needed. They knew this was going to be a huge boulder that would pull Finn.  
Rey and Poe exchanged each other looks, not knowing that somewhere in the distance, Supreme Snoke was up to something… that would change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this story so please feel free to comment below any ideas! I may use it! I am trying to make this as close to Star Wars as possible. I hope you have a wonderful day and may the force be with you all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Alternate Version) (FULL FANFIC COMING SOON!!!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028817) by [AO98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98)




End file.
